Happiness and Joy Blythe
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Joyce Blythe didn't die at birth and this is her story. Will finish after the First World War.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Joy never died in Anne's House of Dreams. This is her life. There will be snippets of her life until she is fifteen then the real story will start. **

Age 4 

Let go, stop it," I yelled. I pulled my hair out of Freddie's grasp then kicked him. I stared at him before going to sit on the steps. I watched as Annie fell over and Jem and Jack fought.

" Right that's enough. All of you stop it," uncle Fred shouted. I looked up at him, I've never heard him shout before. His shouting woke Walter. I stood up and walked to the crib which was on the front porch. I lifted my brother out and sat on the ground. I sat him in front of me and began to tell a story to stop him crying.

" Once upon a time far away in fairy land there lived a little fairy who had no wings. The fairy was sad and wanted wings but sadly because her father wasn't a fairy he was a nymph she didn't have wings. Then she made friends with a bird who became her wings and everything was happily ever after," I said. Walter looked up at me and smiled.

" Doy, gain," he said. I shook my head.

" Uncle Fred, what's taking so long," I asked.

" I don't know but I'm sure everything is fine little one," he said, pulling one of my braids a little bit.

" Or maybe your mummy is dying and no one wants to tell you," Freddie said, running up the porch steps.

" Be quiet," I snapped. I stood up and walked inside though I heard uncle Fred calling me back. I tiptoed upstairs and crept through the open door of mummy and daddy's room.

" Joyce Blythe. What are you doing in here," Marilla asked.

" I wanted to see mummy," I said.

" Well you'll have to see your new sisters as well," she said, lifting me and carrying me to the bed. She stood me on the mattress and I smiled.

" Two sisters," I said. " What are their names."

" This one is Anne and this one is Diana," Mummy said.

" After you and aunt Diana," I said.

" Exactly. Now what was the shouting for," Daddy asked, drying his hands.

" Freddie was being mean again. Mummy," I said. She looked up at me and I pointed to each baby. " Nan and Di."


	2. Chapter 2

" Marilla, are you Mother's mother," Jem asked.

" No, James," she sighed.

" Jem stop asking questions," I said.

" Marilla, what's this word," I asked.

" What are you reading Joy," she asked.

" Little Women, well mother was reading it to me but I wanted to find out what happened," I replied.

" Stop being smart Joy," Jem said.

" How much have you read," Marilla asked.

" Chapter 1 5. A t-e-l-e-g-r-a-m," I said, spelling the word out.

" You are a very clever little girl Joyce Blythe. Now what don't you sit on my lap and I'll read it to you," Marilla said.

" Please," I said. I stood up and walked over to her. I climbed on to her lap and handed her the book. She had only read a few lines before Mother and Daddy came in.

" She's your daughter Anne Shirley, already reading or trying to and she is only six," Marilla said.

"Oh Marilla, she wanted to read herself," Mother said.

" It helps that Anne is teaching her at home," Daddy laughed.

" You should just send her to school Anne. You are too protective over her. There is nothing wrong with Joy now, apart for the occasional cough or cold," Marilla said.

" I like learning at home," I said.

" Yes with Anne teaching her arithmetic, English, history and geography and I teach her science. No wonder she's smarter than most six year olds," Daddy said.

" Well at least she has your sense Gilbert Blythe," Marilla said.

" Joy, Jem, time for bed," Mother said. I got up and walked over to her. Jem followed me then we left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

" Mama what happens people when they die," I asked as we walked to the church.

" They go to heaven," she replied.

" Isn't there a more interesting theory," I asked.

" I don't think so," she said. " Now hush." we walked into the church, Father was sitting on his own in the front row. I sat beside him and smiled at him. I didn't real listen to what was being said. On the way to the grave yard I pulled on Daddy's sleeve and he looked down at me.

" I think Grandfather is a big pine tree now Daddy. What do you think," I asked. He didn't reply but he lifted me up and smiled. " And he's with Grandmother whose a rose bush. Kind of prickly but really nice." I watched as the big box got lowered into the ground.

" Mummy, why do they put people in the ground," I asked.

" I don't know Joy," she said. " It's just to put them somewhere."

" What would happen if you dug a grave up," I asked. Mother led me over to another grave. This was Matthew's. I never met him, but he was Marilla's brother so he must have been nice.


	4. Chapter 4

" Joy, what do you think stars are," Annie said, as we changed into our nightdresses.

" I think their wishes, and when you wish on a star when it falls your wish will come true," I said, folding up my clothes and putting them in my case.

" I think their the souls of the dead that haven't went to heaven yet," she said.

" Well I'm making a wish anyway," I said, walking over to the window. " I wish... I wish."

" I wish I could marry a rich man and have hundreds of dresses and dolls," Annie interrupted. I smiled as she stood beside me.

" I wish I knew everything in the world," I said.

" That's a dull wish," Annie said.

" Not really, I wouldn't get told off for asking so many questions," I said. Annie nodded then got into bed. " I need to go to the outhouse," I said, opening the door and walking into the dark hallway. I could see light coming from the bottom of the doorways but it was still spooky. I rushed down the stairs and out the back door to the outhouse, trying to ignore the scary sounds and sights around me.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped quickly as the rope came to the ground.

" Come on Joy. Keep going," Annie shouted. I turned to look at her then forgot to jump. I landed on the ground.

" Well whose next," Gertie Gillis asked. " You Jane, you're the best jumper in Avonlea," she said to her cousin. I sighed and walked away, I sat under a tree and looked up into its branches.

" It would be fun to live in a tree. Wouldn't it. You could be like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys," I said as Annie sat beside me.

" You could be a fairy or a sprite and fly about all day and cause mischief and mayhem," Annie said.

" I wish I could fly," I said then there was a scream from the lake. The two of us stood and ran over. " It's Walter," I gasped. " He can't swim."

" Look daddy and uncle Gil are going in," Annie said. A few minutes later they were out of the water, I knelt down beside Walter and hugged him.

" I'll take him home to Mother if you want," I said, looking up at Daddy.

" That's a good idea Joy. I'll go find Jem then we will follow you back to Green Gables," Daddy said. I nodded and stood up. I took Walter's hand and we started the walk back to Green Gables.

" They called me names Joy and threw me into the pond," Walter said as I lifted him over the last fence before Green Gables.

" Who did," I asked.

" The other boys. Jem and Freddie tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. They even hit some of them. Then I was thrown into the water," he said.

" Oh Walter, ignore them," I said.

" Mama, Joy and Walter back," Nan shouted. Her and Di were sitting in the garden playing with some dolls. Mother came outside and just looked at us. She came over and lifted Walter and carried him inside while I explained what had happened.

The Wrights came for dinner that day and I made up my mind to apologise.

I walked over to where Freddie was sitting, reading a book and folded my arms. He looked up at me.

" Thank you for helping Walter. I am sorry for what I have said to you," I said.

" Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. Joy, you like animals don't you," he said. I nodded and he stood up. " Come on then." He ran off and I followed him. He stopped at the barn and walked behind it. In the gap between the barn and fence there were baby kittens. I knelt down.

" Where's the mother. They can't be that old maybe three or four weeks," I said.

" I don't know. I've been trying to feed them but the aren't eating," Freddie said.

" Of course not. They still need their mother's milk," I said. " Well milk any type." I reached for them. There was six, four girls and two boys. " We should take them back to the house. Father will know a way to feed them," I lifted three and stood up and moved back then walked back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

" Susan, can we go now, we have to be back before Mother," I said.

" Yes, yes, go," she said. The seven of us jumped from our seats and ran to the hall. I took my coat off the peg and pulled it on before helping Rilla and Shirley.

" How much money do we have," Walter asked.

" Well we each have a dollar and that comes to seven. If we don't spend too much we can keep some for us," Jem said, touching his pocket. His eyes widened and I smiled.

" I have the money, remember," I laughed. " Now come on. Hats and scarves on. It's cold tonight." I tied Rilla's hat and scarf then took her and Shirley's hands. We walked outside and down the road towards the store.

The twins ran into the store and went straight to the sweets.

" Nan, Di, we need something for Mother and Daddy," I said. They turned and nodded.

" I think Daddy would like that doll," Di said, pointing to the toy shelf.

" No Di, he needs a new bag for his stethoscope and the other stuff," Jem said.

" Like that one," I said, pointing to a leather bag.

" Yes and that for Mother," Walter said. " A writing set." I nodded and walked to the counter.

" Well, well Joyce Blythe what are you doing here," Petunia Lawson asked.

" We want the bag and the writing set please," I said.

" That will be six dollars, two for the writing set and three for the bag," she said.

" That comes to five," I said.

" No, it's six," Petunia said.

" How about five and a half," Jem said before I could open my mouth to call her something. Petunia nodded and I gave her the money and we used last dollar fifty for sweets.

We went back to Ingleside and his the presents in my wardrobe then waited in the living room for Mother.


	7. Chapter 7

" How come Joy gets to go," Shirley asked.

" Because she asked a week ago and I know I can trust that she will behave," Mother replied.

" But that's not fair," Di moaned.

" You know I always get to go with Mother. It's no different this time," I said. " And I'm the oldest."

" If you died I'd be the oldest," Jem said. I ran at my brother and shoved him to the ground.

" Say that again and you will be dead," I hissed.

" Joyce get off your brother. James don't annoy your sister. And you know that Joy has always gone with your Mother so stop complaining," Father said. I got off my brother and looked at Father.

" He started it," I said. Almost dying wasn't a good subject and Jem knew that.

" Anne, the car's ready," Daddy said.

" See you on Monday," I said. I hugged the twins, Walter and Shirley then picked up Rilla.

" Thee you thoon," she lisped, kissing me. I smiled.

" Yes My Rilla," I said, tickling her before putting her down again.

" Come on Joy, I'll be back as soon as I can Susan until then make sure they don't get into mischief," Daddy said.

" Of course not Doctor," Susan said.

" Can't get away with anything with Susan anyway," Di whispered.

" Well Shirley can," Nan added.

" Bye," I said, walking out the door and getting into the car. Though Glen St Mary isn't small there is no train station for miles. Daddy left us at the station and we got on the train. The journey to Bright River was only two hours long so soon we were getting off.

" Anne, Anne," Auntie Diana called, as we stepped off the train. I lifted our cases and followed Mother.

" How are you Anne," Auntie Diana asked.

" I can't believe she's gone," Mother said.

" I know and how are you Joy," Auntie asked.

" Normal," I said, smiling.

" Even if you have a few more bumps and bruises than last time she was in Avonlea," Mother laughed.

" Come on. Freddie is in the car and we have to get Annie from the Gillis house," Auntie said, putting her arm through Mother's. We walked around the side of the station and saw the car.

" Afternoon aunt Anne, Happy," Freddie said, sticking his tongue out at me. I did the same back and got scolded. I sighed and got into the back seat beside Mother.

* * *

"I can't wait to go to Redmond," I said, walking into Fred's room.

" Get fed up of Annie already," Freddie asked.

" She only talks about boys and we are only twelve," I complained.

" I know Happy," he replied.

" Are you nearly finished, you said you would let me help you with the new horse," I said.

" I've packed the trunk, I've just a few books and homey things," he said.

" Well I'm pretty sure that's Jane Pye passing the pig pen," I said, looking out the window.

" To the barn," Freddie laughed before running out of the room. I ran after him down to the barn. I walked over to Daisy and stroked her.

" If you would rather ride we can now and train the new horse later," Freddie said.

" Could we," I asked.

" If you want Happy," he replied.

" Freddie, Mrs Wright said you had come out here," Jane Pye said, coming into the barn.

" Yes, Joyce and I are going riding," he replied, putting a saddle on Soldier.

" Well I'm sure I could come with you," she said.

" There's only two saddles," I said.

" Well you can ride bareback can't you," Jane said, looking at me.

" I'm not allowed and this saddle on fits Daisy anyway," I said.

" I though no one was allowed to ride her," she said.

" She's Joy's horse and Joy is the only one allowed to ride her," Freddie said. I walked into a stall and lifted the saddle from the side. I put it on Daisy and fixed it on. I put the bridle on and then led her out of the stall. Jane was away.

" Good she's gone. What did you have to do to get rid of her," I asked.

" Promise to go see her tonight," Freddie said.

" Oh," I said. " Come on let's go." I led Daisy out of the barn and walked her to the fence. I stood on the fence then jumped on. Then I kicked her on and rode towards the fields. I saw a fallen tree and rode Daisy towards it.

" One two three," I muttered as she took the jump. " Good girl," I said, rubbing her neck. I turned to look behind me and saw a horse galloping in my direction. He lined the horse up with the jump. He was going too fast, he wasn't going to jump it. I could tell. Soldier stopped and he flew over the log landing beside an oak tree. I got off Daisy and ran over.

" You shouldn't have been going so fast," I said, helping him sit up.

" I was trying to catch up with you," he replied.

" Are you hurt," I asked.

" No, I don't get hurt," he replied.

" What about that time you banged your head against the well and started crying or the time you fell off the top of the barn or the.."

" ok I get it." I sat cross legged beside him and checked he hadn't broken anything. " But I'm fine. And what do you know. You want to be an animal doctor."

" Humans are animals too. Remember Darwin's theory of evolution," I said, standing up and walking over to Daisy.

" Theories aren't always right. And what would most of Avonlea say if you announced you didn't believe the Bible," he said.

" I never said that. God and evolution both had contributing factors to the start of the world and the human race," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the barn, stroking Heather's mane. I was lucky to have two horses. I heard the door creak open and I turned around.

" It's time to go Joy," Daddy said.

" Do I have to go, it's just going to be your friends and Heather is going to foal soon and I have to be here for that. Can't I just stay here with Susan and Rilla and Shirley and the twins," I asked.

" That foal won't come for another while and the train leave in one hours so we need to go now," daddy said, crouching down beside me.

" Please can I stay here," I asked.

" No Joy, if we were going to Avonlea you'd say yes straight away. Wouldn't you," he laughed. I looked at him and smiled.

" Alright I'll go," I said. I stood up and walked to the door.

" Joy, your mother says to put on a dress and that we are going to Avonlea for a day when it's over," he said. I ran towards the house, I rushed upstairs. I took off my trousers and shirt and choose a dress from my cupboard.

" Joy," Rilla said, I turned to look at my sister. " Tell me a story before you go." She walked in and sat on my bed. I buttoned up the back of my dress and sat beside her.

" Once upon a time many, many years ago there lived a very lonely boy. Every other boy his age was married but no one like him, he was quiet and very shy. Every night he went up into the mountains and wished on a star for someone to talk to. One night he went up and there was a girl sitting there, she had hair as black as night and eyes as bright as stars and as blue as the morning sky. They began to speak, the boy was very happy and he was slowly falling in love with the girl. He decided he would marry the girl but when he asked her she refused. She replied saying she was a star, a ghost of a girl. The boy was sad and she vanished in front of his eyes. He was so sad in fact that he took his penknife and killed himself and that's how they found him the next morning. To everyone else his death was a mystery," I finished with all my sisters sitting on my bed, Shirley and Walter standing at the edge of it and Jem standing in the door.

" You know Jem that you're never too old for stories," I said. He smiled and stepped in.

" Another one, please Joy," Nan said, looking at me.

" Once upon a time there lived a girl, she lived with her cruel parents who locked her in her room and left her to die, she would have if it wasn't for a servant boy working for her parents. He climbed up the trellise of the house and give her food each evening. One evening he came up with no food but a saw to take the bars off her window. He took her far away and they got married and they lived happily ever after," I said.

" That wasn't the proper one," Shirley said.

" Well its all there's time for. Joy, Jem, Walter are you ready to go," Mother asked, appearing in the door.

" Yes Mother," we said.

" Why can't I go Mama," Rilla asked.

" We really want to," Nan said.

" We will really miss you," Di added. Mother sighed and nodded.

" Go get changed," she said.

" Joy, help me," Rilla said, jumping up and running to her room. I smiled and ran after her. She was pulling dresses out of her wardrobe. I grabbed her and took out a yellow dress and white stockings.

" You can put this on. Then I'll braid your hair," I said, undoing the buttons and sitting it on her bed. I walked to the looking glass and redid my plaits neatly. I turned to Rilla who was in her dress. I quickly put her hair into one plait as Jem walked into the room.

" I took a dollar from your jar for the train and boat. Me and Walter took a dollar from ours too," he said to me.

" Good, they always worry about money with so many of us," I said.

" That's what we thought," Jem said with a smile.

" We are going to Avonlea after you know," I said, straightening Rilla's dress and taking her hand. The three of us walked out of the room and down to the front door. We were first down, the others were probably still getting ready.

" Mother," Jem said. She looked at us and he stepped forward. " Three dollars for me, Joy and Walter."

" I won't take it, go put it back Jem. You don't need to worry about money," Mother said. She looked us over as Walter, Shirley and the twins came down. " You really should start pinning your hair up Joy," she added.

" Oh mother. It's so uncomfortable," I complained.

" A corset too," she added. My eyes widened and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Leave her be Anne, Joy's still only young," Daddy said. I smiled at him.


End file.
